Nouveau début
by Winpartium
Summary: Le début du Glee Club, différent et à ma façon. Scènes de sexe explicites dans quelques chapitres :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

J'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines une fanfiction sur le couple Samchel mais qui n'a pas marché. C'était ma première fanfiction non-finie et je ne suis vraiment pas très fier de ne pas l'avoir terminée mais j'ai voulu en faire un autre, l'envie d'écrire me démange, et puisque Glee est ma série préférée, c'est de quoi je vais parler dans mes prochaines fanfic. Parlons de celle-ci : je vais commencer au début de l'année 2010. En gros, quand le Glee Club a été dirigé par Will. Mais je vais écrire Glee à ma manière, changeant quelques points : les orientations sexuelles, des présences inattendues (Sam, Blaine qui débarquent depuis le début à McKinley), des changements de couple, des amitiés, et j'enlèverai complètement la grossesse de Quinn ainsi que la dyslexie de Sam (en gros, il sera intello car c'est mon chouchou et je vais bien le gâter)... En général, j'admire Alounet qui écrit des lemons sur les couples gays ! Alors, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait, dans mon histoire, quelques parties de scènes sexuelles et je m'inspirerai de ses fanfictions, donc il y aura le fameux rating M. Bien sûr, il y aurait des gays ainsi que des hétérosexuels... Je crois que vous vous êtes perdus un peu là, donc, je crois qu'il vaut mieux lire pour comprendre... Enjoy.

* * *

C'est la rentrée à McKinley. Rachel Berry, fille unique de ses deux papas homosexuels, va entamer sa deuxième année au lycée McKinley. Après un bon séjour de deux mois en Espagne, elle revient à Lima, Ohio, et a hâte de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle connaît depuis l'école primaire, Mercedes Jones et Kurt Hummel. Peut-être est-ce le chant et la musique et leurs passions qui les a réunis, mais ils ont été ses deux meilleurs compagnons de toujours et ils se confient tout leurs secrets. Du coup, Mercedes et Rachel sont les seules à être au courant de l'homosexualité de Kurt, quand il l'a annoncé deux années auparavant quand Mercedes a voulu embrasser Kurt. En se rappelant ces moments, elle pousse la porte d'entrée du lycée, heureuse, et à peine a-t-elle mis les pieds à l'intérieur qu'elle reçoit un liquide gluant dans la figure, et cela suivit d'un ricanement masculin. Mais elle entendit rapidement une voix douce et un peu moqueuse lui dire :

"Vous êtes bel et bien accueillie au sein du lycée McKinley, Mademoiselle Rachel Berry !"

Rachel éclata de rire quand Mercedes lui dit cela. Au fait, ils s'étaient habitués aux slushies, que c'en est devenu une plaisanterie. Kurt l'aida à se barbouiller avec une lingette puis ils s'échangèrent un câlin à trois.

"Mon dieu, qui a lancé ce soda cette fois ? demande Rachel d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est le mec de l'équipe de foot, Puckerman, répond Mercedes.

- Le mec qui craint avec une crête sur la tête ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Rachel, on te veut à mort. On n'a rien entendu de tes nouvelles depuis le début des vacances ! dit Kurt d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

- Désolée, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'Espagne, pas moyen de rejoindre Lima, se défendit Rachel avec un sourire en coin.

- En tout cas, je suis trop heureuse de vous revoir les filles, dit Mercedes."

Les trois tourtereaux s'échangèrent quelques potins. Les vacances de Kurt et Mercedes étaient un peu banales, ils n'avaient rien à raconter et à vrai dire, Rachel non plus. L'Espagne l'a un peu déçue et si on n'est pas passionné par l'histoire -ce qui est le cas de Rachel-, on ne peut pas vraiment s'éclater là-bas. Là, ils croisent un garçon qui porte un T-shirt et un jean bien moulants etu ne bouche flippante. C'était clair que c'était un nouveau au lycée, et depuis son regard timide, on peut deviner que c'est un première année. Rachel et ses amis le suivirent du regard. Se cheveux blonds étaient un peu trop anormaux à leur goût.

"Je vois qu'un gay blond rôde dans les parages..., dit Kurt d'un ton malicieux.

- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je le trouve mignon ce gars, dit Rachel d'un regard interrogateur.

- Oh, voyez-vous chers amis, il est clair que ce charmant petit garçon aux beaux bras se teint les cheveux, commence Kurt avec un regard qui incite à en savoir plus.

- Et ?! disent Rachel et Mercedes d'un seule voix.

- Seuls les gays se teignent les cheveux... Les filles, êtes-vous si ignorantes en la matière ?

- Oh, laisse le mec tranquille et allons voir notre classe. J'espère qu'on est dans la même, dit Mercedes d'un ton pressé."

Rachel hoche la tête et ils se précipitèrent vers le panneau d'affichage.

"Voyons-voir... Eh, regardez, voilà on est ensemble ! Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman... lit Kurt.

- Ce ne sont pas ces cheerleaders qui sont devenues populaires depuis le début de l'an dernier par hasard ? demande Rachel.

- Oui, Quinn Fabray est la capitaine cette année, elle sort avec ce Finn Hudson, c'est le quarterback. Au moins, le prof principal est , il est sympa."

Tous les trois soupirent. Les cheerleaders ne sont pas vraiment des personnes fréquentables... Et Quinn et sa bande sont des pestes. Elles n'arrêtent pas de poster, avec les autres membres des Cheerios, des commentaires déplaisants dans le site de Rachel et Mercedes où elles chantent des duos chaque semaine ou sur le blog de Kurt à propos de la mode, qui le rend populaire en dehors du lycée, mais à l'intérieur, on se moque de lui. Les trois amis s'apprêtent à partir lorsqu'elle remarqua deux nouveaux, une fille asiatique et un mec en fauteuil, sûrement des nouveaux, qui s'inscrivent dans un club. Elle s'approche de la feuille lorsque les deux nouveaux s'en vont et lut son contenu. Elle faillit sautiller de joie.

"Hé, Kurt, Mercedes, revenez vite ! lance-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste."

Le gay et la black reviennent en arrière et lisent à leur tour la feuille.

"New Directions, Glee club du lycée McKinley dirigé par Will Schuester... Mais c'est génial ! dit Mercedes avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Oui, on va enfin éblouir un vrai public par nos talents... Vas-y Rachel, écris nos noms, dit Kurt."

Rachel ne se le fait pas demander deux fois. Elle prend le crayon et écrit leurs noms sous ceux de "Blaine Anderson, T-Tina C! et Artie Abram".

"Il y a trois autres première années qui se sont inscrits. Les auditions c'est demain à 16h..."

A peine Rachel dit-elle cela que la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs.

La bande de Rachel partie, d'un autre côté, Quinn Fabray, accrochée au bras de Finn Hudson et suivie par Santana et Brittany. Ils passèrent devant le panneau d'affichage et par hasard le regard de Finn se posa sur la feuille d'inscription à ce Glee Club. Il s'approcha de la feuille, intéressé, mais Quinn, ayant lu les noms des inscrits, poussa Finn devant elle, l'éloignant du panneau.

"C'est qu'une bande de losers, allons-y les filles."

Les filles s'en allèrent mais Santana, après avoir fait quelques pas, revient en arrière et lut l'affiche.

"J'aime chanter... C'est ma passion avec la danse.. Non, je suis la fille canon du lycée et la plus populaire, je ne vais pas m'engager avec ces losers... se dit Santana intérieurement."

S'apprêtant à partir, Brittany la rejoint.

"Tu es intéressée par Glee ? demanda Brittany avec innocence.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout Brit..., répondit Santana à sa petite amie."

Oui, Brittany et Santana sont des lesbiennes fières qui ont fait leur coming out l'année dernière, ce qui a donné le courage à d'autres couples lesbiens de se montrer au grand jour.

"Santana, je sais que tu tiens à ta popularité et moi aussi, mais moi aussi j'aime chanter et danser. Je suis blonde et j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, toi tu as un troisième oeil mexicain, et on est des licornes et on n'a pas peur de se montrer. Ne t'occupe pas de la popularité de ces gens, inscrivons-nous Santana... Je crois en toi, et qui sait, peut-être que le fait que ces personnes soient la risée du lycée ne veuille pas dire que ces gens ne sont pas gentils.

- Mais Quinn ne...

-On s'en fiche de Quinn, Santana... Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se comporte avec nous comme si on était ses chiennes ?

- Je savais que tu étais intelligente, mais depuis quand tu es une génie ? admira Santana avec un sourire."

Et cette dernière inscrivit les noms "Brittany Pierce" et "Santana Lopez" dans la liste.

Tout le monde va en cours. Le premier cours de la classe de Rachel est celui avec .

"Salut Kurt, ça va ? demande Will en entrant dans la classe.

- Oui monsieur, merci ! répondit Kurt avec un sourire. C'était peut-être le coach qui allait l'aider à bâtir son avenir dans le chant."

En parlant de Kurt, il s'est assis à côté de Rachel au premier rang, Mercedes toute seule derrière eux. Les autres élèves essayaient de s'entasser derrière. Bien que Rachel, Mercedes et ce cher Kurt semblaient être intéressés par ce cours, ils ne pensaient qu'au Glee Club.

Cette nouvelle année s'annonce très intéressante pour nombre d'entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens !

Je vois que depuis hier je n'ai reçu aucun review, ce qui ne m'encourage pas vraiment mais je vais continuer pour le plaisir, et parce que j'aime écrire, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis assez longtemps ! J'aime mon histoire et je crois qu'elle marchera bien, j'espère qu'elle attirera un peu plus l'attention !

Je vais peut-être faire tomber enceinte une fille autre que Quinn, en gros une grossesse qui n'est pas due à une infidélité. Je ne sais pas mais je ne vais pas mettre du Klaine pour l'instant, ce couple ne me plaisant pas vraiment, mais ce n'est que le début, il est très possible que par la suite je change tout ^^

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sans attendre !

* * *

Cette journée se termina sans accident. Les profs de la nouvelle classe de Rachel Berry étaient sympas, mais ce qu'elle attendait avec ses trois meilleurs amis était l'audition pour le Glee Club. Ils furent très surpris de voir les noms de Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce dans la liste. Cela ne présageait pas quelque chose de bon, mais Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes s'en fichaient un peu.

La veille de l'audition, ils se réunirent chez Kurt pour sélectionner les chansons qu'ils chanteront pour l'audition. Mercedes allait chanter "Someone Like You" d'Adele, Kurt "Fuckin' Perfect" de P!nk et Rachel "Don't rain on my parade" de son idole Barbra Sterisand.

Le lendemain, avant le début des cours, Quinn se dirigea comme une furie vers Santana et Brittany, avec une mine furieuse.

"Les filles, vous me décevez gravement ! C'est quoi ce délire ? S'inscrire au Glee Club ? Vous êtes que des looseuses, c'est clair.

- Attends, dit Finn d'un ton intéressé qui avait suivi Quinn, elle se sont inscrites au Glee Club ? Cool, j'veux bien y aller aussi.

- Wow wow, stop là, STOP ! Tu penses à notre réputation ? Tu veux que les gens croient que t'es gay et moi je suis qu'une sale couverture ?

- Je t'arrête là, dit Santana d'un ton furieux, tandis que Finn s'éloignait vers le panneau d'affichage. Déjà, t'as quoi contres les gays ? Je vois que t'as l'esprit tordu à propos de Glee et de la réputation, et apparemment tout ce qui compte pour une sale garce que toi c'est de sortir avec ce beau phacochère géant super sexy que tu ne mérites pas juste pour devenir reine de la promo et pouvoir humilier les gens à ta guise. Non, je n'accepterai pas ça, et Brittany non plus, alors fiche-moi la paix sinon je te défonce la gueule.

Quinn resta sans mots devant ce discours et vit, bouche bée, Brittany et Santana partir, la laissant toute seule dans le couloir.

"Non, pensa-t-elle, je ne dois surtout pas perdre mes mousquetaires... C'est pas grave, je vais réparer ça..."

Et elle se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage. Et sous le nom de Finn Hudson, elle inscrivit son nom.

Un peu après, Rachel passa près du panneau et par hasard, elle vit Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson dans la liste. Oh non, pas elle... C'était une peste, et elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir en commun avec Finn qu'elle trouve assez craquant, même si la différence de taille, de largeur et de poids est grande. Elle s'en alla par la suite vers la cafette. C'était midi et elle avait assez faim, et elle était assez stressée pour les auditions l'après-midi. Elle prit un plateau, le remplit de nourriture immangeable puis chercha Kurt et Mercedes. Ils n'étaient pas là. Tant pis, elle mangerait cette pourriture toute seule. Mais la cafette était déjà pleine à craquer et il y avait une seule table avec des places vacantes, celle où Finn Hudson, tout seul bizarrement, mangeait avidement le contenu de son plateau. Elle n'osait pas lui parler, il était du genre hyper populaire et elle était la risée du lycée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour la première fois, elle lui adressa timidement la parole :

"Euh... Salut... C'est sûr que tu ne me connais pas même si on est dans la même classe... Enfin bon, je te raconte ma vie ce qui est complètement inutile - oh mon dieu ce que je suis bavarde bon sang, pensa-t-elle -. Je n'ai pas trouvé de place alors, si tu le veux bien bien sûr, je peux m'asseoir ?

Finn leva un sourcil. Cette fille était assez bizarre, ou plutôt hyper timide et super bavarde en même temps. Mais elle avait de grands beaux yeux. Il lui dit :

- Oui bien sûr, assieds-toi, pas la peine de rester debout.

Rachel lui sourit puis s'assied délicatement dans la même table - je ne le crois pas - du quarterback de l'équipe de football qui a gagné l'année dernière pour la 3ème fois de suite le championnat national. Ce Finn avait déjà une carrière sportive assurée dans les plus grandes villes, Rachel le savait, elle a fait ses recherches la veille.

- Donc tu t'appelles Rachel Berry c'est ça ? demanda Finn, arrachant Rachel de ses pensées.

- Oh, wouah, tu connais mon nom, c'est génial ! J-je veux dire, oui je m'appelle Rachel Berry.

- C'est toi qui se marre toujours à chanter sur les sites internet ? interrogea Finn d'une voix neutre.

Rachel baissa les yeux.

- Oui, je comprends que ça ne te plaise pas, d'ailleurs, à cause de ça je suis la risée du lycée...

- De quoi tu parles, là ? l'interrompit Finn, avec une surprise sincère. Tu n'es pas la risée du lycée et je trouve vraiment que tu chantes super bien ! Tu as toute une carrière devant toi, je t'assure.

Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un à part Kurt et Mercedes admira son travail. Elle regarde par terre encore une fois en souriant et lui demanda :

- Tu vas t'inscrire au Glee Club, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'aime chanter sous ma douche, répondit Finn instantanément.

Rachel ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire qu'elle aussi aimait chanter et qu'elle répétait tous les soirs son discours des Oscars devant le miroir lorsqu'elle reçut un fort - très fort - coup sur la nuque. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et se tourna.

Quinn Fabray se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches.

- Dégage de là Miss Peggy, et t'approches pas de mon mec, O.K ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, se ressaisit Rachel qui était au bord des larmes. Je ne suis pas du genre à draguer les hommes des autres nanas, j'ai un honneur moi, et

- De quel honneur tu parles ? la coupa Quinn avec un sourire méchant, et en s'approchant d'elle, elle continue : Tu n'es rien, Rachel, tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'un grosse looseuse qui court comme un chienne vers la liste du Glee Club, et crois-moi, ta réputation se dégradera de plus en plus cette année et celle d'après, et je doute que tu impressionneras quelqu'un si tu puisses quitter Lima, ce dont je doute vraiment...

Rachel n'en peut plus. Elle savait déjà que si elle ne s'en allait pas, Quinn allait continuer à ruiner ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir depuis toute petite. Elle s'en alla en lançant un dernier regard vers Finn puis se sauve, laissant Finn qui se levait en criant :"Non, Rachel, attends !" et une Quinn avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle a pris une décision. Fini la mauvaise réputation. Elle se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage. Pour la première fois cette année, elle ne regarda pas la liste des inscrits du Glee Club. Elle deviendra populaire et pourra pratiquer le sport et la danse et peut-être le chant dont elle a toujours rêvé et pourra enfin avoir plus de temps pour brûler ces calories.

Le nom de Rachel Berry s'ajouta à la liste des inscrites pour les auditions des cheerleaders qui auront lieu juste avant celles du Glee Club. Et je crois que la capitaine aura des ennuis quand le coach impitoyable des Cheerios se rendra compte de quelque chose que seule Rachel Barbra Berry avait remarqué. Quinn s'est faite refaire le nez pendant les vacances... En se disant qu'elle était trop forte, elle s'en alla vers son prochain cours.

* * *

J'aurais bien voulu ajouter mais pour ce chapitre ce sera assez pour l'instant. Dîtes-moi quels personnages voulez-vous que je développe dans le prochain chapitre !

J'hésite entre Blam et Samcedes? En tout cas, reviewer fait plaisir ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Je viens récemment de poster le chapitre 2 et pourtant je reviens avec le chapitre numéro 3 ! Eh oui, je suis très actif et je suis toujours en vacances, ce qui veut dire que je m'ennuie, et je peux alors faire des miracles !

Merci pour mon premier review haha ! D'accord pour le Samcedes et le Klaine, c'est ce qui se passera. Oui, Rachel en cheerleader et le Glee Club sera beaucoup moins sous-estimé, mais il y aura toujours des haters (l'équipe de foot, de hockey, des gamines que j'ai inventées des cheerleaders et les équipes adversaires comme les Vocal Adrenaline parce que je les déteste gravement.) Enjoy !

* * *

Oui, Rachel manigançait effectivement quelque chose contre Quinn Fabray. L'heure d'audition des cheerleaders venue, Rachel s'échauffa un peu, consciente que cette année, Sue ne cherche que deux nouveaux membres au sein des Cheerios. Lorsque Quinn passe pour s'asseoir à côté du coach Sylvester, elle n'en crut pas les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Rachel dans la file d'attente.

Rachel avait préparé une audition d'enfer, ayant ainsi séché les cours de tout cet après-midi du deuxième jour d'école mais pas grave, ça en valait la peine. Ses heures passées au gymnase à danser et faire des acrobaties vont peut-être donner leurs fruits.

Les autres candidats étaient médiocres et nuls. Après que chacun eut reçu un flot d'insultes de la part de Quinn et Sue, vint le tour de l'avant-dernière candidate - c'est-à-dire celle avant Rachel -, une trisomique du nom de Becky. Elle fut autant médiocre que le reste, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde - oui, celui qui est refusé alla s'installer dans les gradins du gymnase pour lancer des quolibets aux candidats suivants -, Sue dit à Becky :

- Félicitations Becky, tu es prise. Viens prendre ton uniforme et tes pom-poms de mon bureau après que je termine le massacre de cette audition.

- Ohhh, merci coach ! répondit Becky, puis elle s'en alla en tirant la langue à Rachel.

- Suivant, et dernier : Rachel Berry ! dit Sue.

- Peggy*, chuchote Quinn plus à elle même qu'à Sue.

Rachel entre dans le gymnase et se présenta devant le coach et sa capitaine.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel Berry et j'auditionne pour être la soliste des cheerleaders, vu que j'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez présenter, à présent, des shows musicaux pour les mi-temps et les compétitions nationales, de quoi impressionner le public et le jury.

Sue hocha la tête avec le même regard de mépris que d'habitude.

- Donc, j'ai décidé de vous présenter un numéro muscial et sportif ou chorégraphique en même temps. Laissez-moi vous éblouir, finit Rachel d'un souffle.

- T'as aucune chance... murmura Quinn avec jalousie, Rachel pouvant tout de même décrocher le rôle, elle était aussi maigre et aussi attirante quand elle change de fringues.

Rachel chanta alors Say a little prayer for you avec des pas de danse et quelques acrobaties bien comptées. Sue lui dit alors d'un ton sec devant la bouche bée de Quinn :

- Bravo ma belle, tu as décroché ton rôle, tu peux venir prendre ton uniforme et tes pom-poms avec Becky un peu plus tard.

Quinn n'en croyait ni les yeux et ni les oreilles. Rachel méritait ce rôle mais elle pourrait rivaliser pour le coeur de Finn à présent... Cette dernière, retenant un cri de joix, se tira du gymnase et une fois dehors, elle sauta littéralement de joie mais ne se tarda pas là et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit devant le bureau de Sue. Un moment après, elle entra, en déployant un des ses autres talents : pleurer sur demande.

- Berry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux devenir capitaine tout d'un coup et tu viens chialer sur mon tapis de velours ? s'écria Sue d'un ton mi-dégoûté mais légèrement inquiète.

- Coach, au contraire, je ne savais pas qu'être capitaine des cheerios voulait dire être ignoble ! dit Rachel avec une voix larmoyante en se mettant le visage dans les paumes des mains et en s'affalant sur l'un des nouveaux poufs que Sue a mis dans son bureau.

- Je ne comprends pas ces sornettes, accouche jeune fille !

- Coach, n'avez-vous pas remarqué le nez de Quinn ?

- Que... ?

- Quinn me déteste, elle s'est fait refaire le nez plus beau exprès pour m'humilier davantage et se moquer de mon propre nez assez volumineux! N'est-ce pas minable de sa part ?

Sue avait l'air scandalisé et donna un mouchoir à Rachel.

Une fois dehors, une main sur les hanches et la boîte de son uniforme dans l'autre bras, elle passe à côté de Quinn dans le couloir et lui dit :

- Le coach Sylvester a besoin de toi, Quinn. Et elle déteste qu'on la fasse attendre.

Quinn leva les sourcils et accourut vers le bureau de son coach. Là, elle s'assied délicatement sur une chaise et demande d'un air neutre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, coach ? Est-ce que vous êtes enfin revenue à la raison et avez viré Miss Peggy ?

- Je veux parler de toi, Quinn, et de ton joli petit nez beaucoup plus beau qu'avant.

Un silence régna terriblement dans le bureau du coach et Quinn déglutit et dit en regardant se genoux :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, coach...

- Oh que si, tu le sais très bien et parfaitement ma belle ! dit Sue en se levant brusquement. Tu sais bien que je suis extrêmement stricte en ce qui concerne la chirurgie esthétique au sein de mes filles.

- S'il vous plaît, coach, ne me renvoyez pas, je...

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes mots stupides Quinn. Ton obsession de ressembler à une jeune princesse de conte de fée ne me regarde pas, mais c'est Rachel Berry qui est à présent le capitaine de mes filles. Tu peux lui donner ton badge de capitaine et lui dire qu'elle peut venir demain prendre les clefs de la Jeep que j'ai achetée pour la future capitaine des cheerleaders. Maintenant, fiche le camp de mon bureau, termina-t-elle en mettant ses lunettes au contour doré et en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine sur les cheerleaders.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Oui beaucoup plus court mais j'ai décidé que pour ce chapitre, il n'y aurait que la scène sur les cheerleaders, mais le chapitre 4 parlera enfin des auditions du Glee Club, du rapprochement entre ses membres, l'amitié Brittany/Santana/Rachel (et Quinn si ça vous chante) qui va naître, la popularité soudaine de tous les membres du Glee Club et le développement du Samcedes. Il y aura du drague dans l'air dans le prochain épisode.

A bientôt, et follower et favoriser et reviewer ça prend même pas 3 minutes :D


	4. Chapter 4

Je vois que les gens aiment le Klaine, alors, je vais mettre discrètement le Klaine dans ma fanfic ainsi que l'amitié Faberrytana et du Samcedes. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de Finchel (c'est mon couple préféré !). Il y aura aussi dans ce chapitre les auditions pour le Glee Club ! Allez, amusez-vous. :3

* * *

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes mots stupides Quinn. Ton obsession de ressembler à une jeune princesse de conte de fée ne me regarde pas, mais c'est Rachel Berry qui est à présent le capitaine de mes filles. Tu peux lui donner ton badge de capitaine et lui dire qu'elle peut venir demain prendre les clefs de la Jeep que j'ai achetée pour la future capitaine des cheerleaders. Maintenant, fiche le camp de mon bureau, termina Sue en mettant ses lunettes au contour doré et en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine sur les cheerleaders.

Quinn resta assise quelques instants sur la chaise. Elle a tout perdu en quelques minutes, et elle ne sut avouer si elle le méritait ou non. Elle se leva d'un coup en regardant Sue - qui se fichait totalement de sa présence - d'un dernier regard embué de larmes et arracha son badge de capitaine. Elle courut dans les couloirs en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et, dès qu'elle vit Rachel, mettant ses affaires dans son casier - personne ne remarquait Rachel car elle ne portait toujours pas son uniforme mais tous les regards suivaient Quinn qui lança le badge de capitaine des cheerios au visage de Rachel et se dirigea vers les toilettes, son maquillage abîmé. Rachel n'en crut pas les yeux et lâcha un "Ouais !" sonore. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise et d'étonnement, puis remarquèrent la boîte rouge qu'elle tenait dans son bras droit. Non, c'était impossible ! La naine du lycée, capitaine des cheerleaders ? Rachel, pour prouver qu'elle est bel et bien la capitaine, se dirigea tout de suite dans les vestiaires, mit son uniforme de cheerleaders, le badge, et au lieu de se faire une queue de cheval, elle se fit deux jolies couettes qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, attachés avec des rubans rouges brillants assortis à l'uniforme. Elle sortit des vestiaires et, les mains sur les hanches, elle marchait doucement et se dirigea vers l'auditorium avec un grand sourire, ignorant tous les regards dirigés vers elle et tous ces murmures. soudain, quelqu'un jaillit avec une crise hystérique. c'était le nouveau qui avait une coupe de cheveux hyper flippante et qui portait des lunettes.

- Rachel, aime-moi, aime-moi, embrasse-moi, je suis Jacob, ton amour, allez je veux te tripoter, je te donne tout mes parents, ma maison,... s'écria ce Jacob en essayant d'attraper Rachel.

- Mais lâche-moi, je t'ai pas sonné toi ! lui répondit Rachel d'un ton dégoûté.

Et là - Rachel n'en crut pas les yeux -, un joueur de football, un asiatique timide qui était aussi dans la classe de Rachel et qui était très populaire, poussa ce Jacob brutalement et ce dernier s'enfuit.

- Merci, dit Rachel avec un sourire charmeur à l'asiatique puis arriva à l'auditorium. Les auditions n'ont pas commencé, et tous les candidats - Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Tina C!, Artie Abrams et ce petit mec au joli cul et aux sourcils très épais qui devrait être ce Blaine Anderson - étaient présents à l'avance dans les coulisses. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis Kurt et Mercedes et tous les présents chuchotaient avec de grands yeux.

- Euh, Rachel, mon Dieu, c'est bien toi ? demande Mercedes timidement.

- J'en crois pas mes yeux... T'es la capitaine des cheerleaders maintenant... murmura Kurt d'un ton admirateur qui interrompit sa conversation avec Blaine.

- Eh oui... dit simplement Rachel. Mais on en parlera après les auditions. Alors, tu le connais, ce Blaine, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il est ouvertement gay, tu te rends compte ?

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu as tes chances Kurt ! Enfin ! répondit Rachel radieusement en le prenant entre ses bras. Plus que ton coming out et...

- Oui, et comme début, on va auditionner en duo avec ma chanson, génial non ? l'interrompit Kurt.

Rachel ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la voix de Monsieur Schuester amplifiée résonna :

- Je suis prêt pour le premier candidat, Blaine Anderson.

Là, Mercedes et Rachel lancèrent à Kurt un "Bonne chance !" précipité et ce dernier se rendit dans la scène avec Blaine à ses côtés. Monsieur Schuester leva les sourcils et dit doucement à Kurt :

- Salut Kurt, euh, je suis très content que tu veuilles auditionner pour le Glee Club mais c'est le tour de ce jeune homme, toi, tu es le 5ème à te présenter...

- Euh, c'est bon, dit Kurt avec un grand sourire en se frottant les mains, je vais auditionner avec Blaine en duo.

- D'accord, allez-y.

Et ils chantèrent watch?v=-Si-GfzcCkc.

Monsieur Schuester applaudit les deux garçons chaleureusement et Blaine et Kurt se tenaient la main puis se séparèrent, un peu gênés, mais pendant toute la chanson, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder.

- Bravo les gars, dit Monsieur Schuester, vous êtes pris ! Maintenant, Tina, à toi.

Tina, l'asiatique, celle avec un style gothique et des mèches bleues, quitta les coulisses et se présenta tandis que Kurt et Blaine s'installèrent dans des sièges de l'auditorium :

- B-B-Bonjour, je m-m'appelle T-Tina Cohen Chang. Je s-suis asiatique mais je parle très bien votre langue, j-je sais que je bégaye mais je chante b-bien. Et je vais audition-n-ner avec I kissed a girl.

- Vas-y Tina, on t'écoute !

Tina chantait très bien, et elle bégayait rarement pendant une chanson. Bien qu'elle était un peu, comment dire, un peu "violente", il se voyait qu'elle avait un don et qu'elle faisait des efforts pour bien prononcer les paroles. Will hoche la tête d'un signe approbateur et dit à Tina :

- Bienvenue au Glee Club, Tina.

Celle-ci prit sa place à côté de Kurt et Tina puis vint le tour d'Artie qui fit plusieurs tours habiles avec son fauteuil et chantait parfaitement Stronger de Britney Spears. Puis se présenta Mercedes qui fut acceptée dès le premier refrain de Someone Like You puis apparut Rachel d'un pas assuré.

- Ouah, Rachel, dit Will Schuester avec un haussement de sourcils, tu es la capitaine des cheerleaders maintenant ?

- Eh oui, dit Rachel d'un ton ravi.

Et dans les coulisses, Quinn se remit à pleurer et se lança entre les bras de Finn. Finn tourne le regard et soupira en pensant à voix haute : "J'en ai marre là...". Par malchance, Quinn l'avait entendu. Elle le regarda d'un regard abattu et se détacha de lui.

Entre-temps, Rachel chantait magnifiquement "Don't rain on my parade" et à la fin de la chanson, tout le monde sauf Quinn applaudit Rachel (même Santana) et Kurt séchait ses larmes.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Rachel, bienvenue chez les New Directions ! lui dit Monsieur Schuester d'un ton radieux et Rachel s'assied à côté de Mercedes et raconta aux autres ce qui s'est passé avec les Cheerios. Maintenant, c'était le tour de Santana qui chanta Back to black et Brittany avec Tik Toc de Ke$ha qui choqua tout le monde mais toutes les deux sont acceptées et le tour de Quinn et Finn arriva. Ils chantèrent You're the one that I want en duo puis ils se détachèrent et Will les accepta tous les deux.

"Eh bien, jeunes gens, il ne nous manque plus que deux membres et on entre dans la compétition ! Voici le planning de nos répétitions, vous connaissez où se trouve la salle de chant. J'ai tout fait pour que les heures du Glee Club ne soient pas les même que le cheerleading, l'équipe de foot ou encore le club d'abstinence. On commence après demain, dit Monsieur Schuester en leur faisant signe qu'ils peuvent s'en aller.

- Attendez, dit soudain Rachel. Qui sont les deux leaders masculin et féminin de la chorale ?

- Eh bien, pour faire vite, je crois que le meilleur choix serait de mettre les deux meilleurs chanteurs... Hm, voyons, Rachel et Finn, vous êtes les meilleurs chanteurs, vous étiez épatants, et vous êtes - ou vous serez - très populaires. Je vous nomme leaders sans négocier, vous allez bien ensemble.

Puis tout le monde quitta la salle. Finn ne détachait pas son regard de Rachel, heureux - et il ne savait pas pourquoi - de travailler avec elle.

* * *

Le chapitre d'après sera posté cet après-midi. :')


	5. Chapter 5

Sans trop attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

Tout le monde quitta l'auditorium et Finn ne détachait pas son regard de Rachel, heureux - et il ne savait pas pourquoi - de travailler avec elle. Son regard inquiétait plus ou moins Quinn qui, si elle perdait encore son quarterback, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir la couronne de la reine de la promo, et son tôt de popularité retombera au niveau de celui des autres cheerleaders "normales"... Oh, cette expression est dégoûtante même à y penser. Plongée dans ses pensées, Finn la réveilla et elle lui dit assez méchamment : "Alors, tu as enfin détaché ton regard d'elle ?" Elle prit une tête du genre "J'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive" qui a le don de flipper Finn. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit :

- Ecoute Quinn, je crois que ce serait... un début, d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle. C'est vrai, c'est un peu moche ce qu'elle a fait - te dénoncer à mademoiselle Sylvester - mais pour être honnête... tu méritais un peu ça.

- Wouah, tu me rassures carrément bien, merci ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec, les mains sur les hanches, puis elle s'en alla vers le parking.

Une fois Quinn partit, Finn tourna son regard vers Rachel. Elle papotait joyeusement avec Kurt et Mercedes. Son sourire était époustouflant. Elle était magnifique avec ces couettes et cet uniforme de cheerleader. Elle n'était pas autant jolie que Quinn, c'est vrai, mais cette dernière faisait éclipser tout les gens autour d'elle et n'attirait l'attention que sur elle alors que Rachel semblait lâcher un halo de beauté et d'enthousiasme autour d'elle. Il regardait la nouvelle leader féminine du Glee Club avec un sourire d'envie lorsque Rachel croisa son regard. Il continua de la regarde de loin. Elle regarda par terre, avec timidité, mais souriait toujours et continua sa discussion avec Kurt et Mercedes puis les prit entre ses bras et partirent tous vers le parking. Il se détacha de ses pensées lorsqu'une bande de l'équipe de football l'appelèrent pour l'entraînement.

Le lendemain :

Rachel entra pour son troisième jour d'école. Le troisième, et tant de choses se sont passées ! Dès qu'elle entra, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Oui, il y a quelque chose de très louche là. Toutes les filles, elles avaient le même style de cheveux. Au fait, le même style de cheveux que Rachel : deux couettes attachés avec du ruban rouge brillant. Elle leva ses sourcils et sourit. Ouah, elle faisait déjà le buzz dans le collège ! Là, deux cheerleaders accoururent vers elle et lui dirent d'un ton excité :

- Rachel, ton style nous as sauvé la vie, tu es une génie, sérieux ! Ah et, le coach Sue veut de toi dans son bureau.

- D'accord, merci les filles !

Et elle se rendit au bureau de Sue avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse alertant le début des cours. En y allant, elle croisa Kurt et Mercedes (elle aussi avait pris son style de cheveux) en lui tendant les pouces d'un signe approbateur. Elle sourit puis entra en trombe dans le bureau du coach Sylvester.

- Bonjour coach, vous vouliez de moi ?

- Oui, je t'en prie, assieds-toi Rachel.

Rachel prit sa place devant le bureau de Sue.

- Comme tu le sais, je t'ai nommée capitaine des cheerleaders. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre au niveau avec les autres, tes prouesses sont parfaites. Je t'ai aussi nommée parce que Quinn n'a pas de bonnes notes depuis son entrée au lycée et j'ai peur que ça affecte la moyenne de mes autres filles, donc, je te préviens, la moyenne avant tout.

- Oui, pour les notes, ne vous inquiétez pas trop. J'ai le talent et le pouvoir, vous demandez, j'obéis.

- Très bien, voici le planning de nos entraînements quotidiens qui commenceront la semaine prochaine. Les communales sont le 1er novembre et on doit commencer à travailler des mois en avance. C'est clair ?

- Oui, très clair, répondit Rachel doucement.

- Ah et, avant que tu partes, tiens les clefs de ta nouvelle Jeep en ton nom. Prends-bien soin d'elle, de toute façon c'est ta propriété et tu assumes les conséquences si tu lui brise une vitre dès le premier jour, ça m'a coûté d'ailleurs toute l'argent que j'ai récoltée avec mes victoires communales, régionales et nationales de l'année dernière. Et en tant que capitaine, tu peux choisir ta co-capitaine pour te remplacer lorsque tu es absente. Maintenant, fiche le camp de mon bureau, ton nez me fait autant peur que celui de Quinn.

Rachel lança un sourire radieux à Sue, lâcha un très fort "Merci !" puis quitta le bureau pile à la sonnerie. En marchant dans le couloir pour se diriger vers son premier cours de biologie de la semaine, elle entendit des murmures du genre : "Regardez, c'est la toute nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders", "Oah, elle est trop stylée !", "Elle fait partie du nouveau Glee Club avec le quarterback...", "C'est la leader féminine de la nouvelle chorale, apparemment, le club est sympa"...

A présent, Rachel pouvait bien avoir des preuves qu'elle ne peut pas être la seule bavarde dans ce lycée ! Elle entra dans la salle de biologie et lâcha un grand soupir lorsqu'elle vit que la prof est Mlle Poireau (NDLA : le nom est choisi exprès xD) et que tout le monde était debout : c'était la seule prof du lycée qui mettait les groupes à sa guise dès le premier jour. En croisant les doigts qu'elle puisse être dans le même groupe que Kurt et Mercedes, elle fut quelque peu déçue lorsque la prof dit : "Rachel Berry et Brittany Pierce, vous êtes dans le même groupe.". Tous les groupes répartis, ils s'installèrent lorsqu'un très grand garçon entra dans la salle, c'était Finn. Son visage quand il est gêné est encore plus craquant.

- Désolé mademoiselle, je suis en retard, je...

- Asseyez-vous avec Mlle Berry et Mlle Pierce, c'est le seul groupe qui n'est pas composé de trois.

Finn lança un regard vers la table du fond où Rachel et Birttany étaient assises côte à côte, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Rachel sans regarder Quinn qui était avec Kurt et Puck. Rachel se trouva un peu serrée entre Brittany et Finn qui était très large, et elle sentait se chaleur contre sa joue un peu appuyée sur son épaule.

- Brittany, pousse-toi un peu, y a de la place ! lança une Rachel toute rougissante de honte d'être collée contre celui pour lequel elle craque et de peur qu'il croie qu'elle le fasse exprès.

- Il y a de la crotte de gnomes sur la table, je ne peux pas !

- C'est de l'encre sèche, y a rien à craindre, vas-y !

- T'es sûre ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec de la saleté magique sur le cul...

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, murmura Rachel précipitamment à Brittany.

Cette dernière se poussa alors un peu et Rachel soupira puis lança un sourire gêné à Finn puis posa ses yeux sur ses cahiers. Cette leçon étant la première, son utilité était douteuse alors Rachel prit une feuille et commença à écrire une chanson sur l'ennui des classes et l'esclavage des élèves de la part du professeur. Finn lisait la chanson au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait la rédaction et il riait intérieurement des paroles.

- Tu as du talent Rachel, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et elle l'éblouit de ses grands yeux marron et ses cheveux doucement posés sur ses petites épaules. Elle lui sourit et le remercia de sa voix cristalline. Bon, arrête Finn, tu commences à la mater maintenant...

La fin du cours se termina avec un Finn qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Rachel et une Brittany qui parlait apparemment en SMS avec son chat.

C'est à 10h que le mégaphone du principal Figgins annonça la première annonce de l'année scolaire :

- Comme il est de coutume au lycée McKinley, il y a un bal de rentrée Sadie Hawkins où, contrairement au bal de promo en mai, ce sont les filles qui invitent les garçons. Ce bal aura lieu samedi prochain et le groupe qui chantera sera la nouvelle chorale les New Directions, dirigée par la charmante capitaine des cheerleaders Rachel Berry et le quarterback Finn Hudson. Merci.

Rachel lança un sourire radieux à Kurt et Mercedes. C'était leur première prestation à un vrai public. Au moins, ils savent qu'est le devoir de la semaine à présent.

- Kurt, tu vas inviter qui ? demanda Rachel.

- Oh, je vais essayer avec Blaine, d'ailleurs, je crois que je me sens prêt de faire mon coming out là-bas. Sur scène. Je chanterai I kissed a girl et dira à tout le monde que je suis gay et je l'assume.

- Oh, tu es adorable, lui dit Mercedes en le prenant dans les bras. Et toi Rachel, tu inviteras qui ?

Rachel se pencha vers eux pour qu'ils puissent être les seuls à l'entendre :

- Vous avez vu la feuille d'inscription du Glee Club ? Maintenant, il y a plein de gens qui veulent s'inscrire. Il y a ce Puckerman, un certain Chang qui est dans notre classe, et une dizaine d'autres gens. Et vous saviez que ce Puck était juif ?

- Et ?! l'incitèrent Mercedes et Kurt.

- Je vais l'inviter. Il joue de la guitare, je crois qu'il sera facilement accepté. Je lui demanderai en chanson. De toute façon Finn a Quinn...

- Ah, donc, tu assumes que tu as le béguin pour Finn ? lui demanda Mercedes avec malice.

- Euh, bon, j'en sais rien, euh, et toi tu inviteras qui ? demanda Rachel en essayant d'éviter le sujet de Finn.

Mercedes se tut mais Kurt lui donna un petit coup de coude et dit à Rachel :

- Devine pour qui Mercedes craque ?

- Qui ? interrogea Rachel avec curiosité.

- Raconte Mercedes !

_Flashback_

_Mercedes marchait tranquillement dans le couloir principal. Elle regardait le sol. Elle n'était pas vraiment populaire et elle n'osait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Soudain, elle bouscula quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle. Au fait, elle heurta son torse très solide et ce que tenait le jeune homme devant elle tomba par terre. Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche et leva la tête vers le garçon : c'était le blond timide qui portait toujours des vêtements moulants qu'ils avaient vus le premier jour. Il avait de beaux yeux verts et ses lèves... C'était un coup de foudre. Pour les deux._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée ! _

_- Pas grave ! dit-il en souriant._

_Puis ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour ramasser le tas de feuilles et le sac tombés... le sac, c'était..._

_- Oh, tu as une guitare... dit Mercedes timidement._

_- Oui, c'est la seule chose de valeur que je possède._

_- Alors, tu sais jouer de la guitare ?_

_- Oui, enfin, quelques notes..._

_- Je vois... Tu t'es inscrit à la chorale ?_

_- Les New Directions ? Il paraît qu'ils sont tous populaires et tout mais, j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent. Et puis, je n'ai jamais chanté devant quelqu'un, alors..._

_- Bêtises tout ça ! Moi j'en fais partie, je suis l'une des premiers membres. Allez viens ! On a mis une autre feuille d'inscription et la deuxième partie des auditions c'est aujourd'hui !_

_Elle lui prit la main - elle sentit un frisson, sa main était chaude et rassurante - et elle l'emmena au panneau d'affichage, et lui tendit le stylo._

_- Inscris-toi ! dit Mercedes en souriant._

_- Oh d'accord.. Je le ferai juste parce que... Lormenari._

_- Euh... excuse-moi ?_

_- Oh, ça veut dire Tu as de beaux yeux. C'est le Na'Vi. La langue d'avatar._

_Mercedes le regardait d'un regard fasciné et admirateur tandis que Sam souriait puis écrivit "Sam Evans" dans la liste._

_- Oh, moi c'est Sam Evans. Et toi ?_

_- M ...Mercedes Jones._

_- Oh, tu as un joli nom... Allez, je te vois à l'audition, tu m'encourageras._

_Il lui lança un dernier sourire puis s'en alla._

_Fin du flashback._

- Oh Mercedes ! Tu dois l'inviter, vous craquez l'un pour l'autre, c'est certain ! dit Rachel avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tiens, les auditions sont à dans une heure, dit Kurt. On retrouvera tous vos amants.

- Rachel, tu es sûr de vouloir de Puckerman ?

- Je vais l'inviter au bal, mais je suis sûre que je n'irais pas vraiment loin avec lui. Au fait, c'est pour rendre Finn jaloux.

* * *

Alors, le Samcedes ?

Puck, Sam et Blaine vont-ils accepter les invitations ?

L'avenir du Fuinn sera aussi mentionné dans les prochains chapitres.

A plus :')


	6. Chapter 6

Tout le monde aime le Klaine je vois ! Oui, je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu plus.

Voici le chapitre 6 :')

* * *

Une heure s'écoula difficilement et les membres de la chorale se rendirent à l'auditorium où ils avaient 11 personnes qui vont auditionner pour les New Directions. Monsieur Schuester étant absent ce jour-là pour raisons familiales (Il vient de découvrir que sa femme lui mentait pendant des mois qu'elle avait un bébé alors qu'elle n'avait rien, très dingue ), la tâche de choisir les nouveaux membres reposa sur les épaules de Rachel et de Finn. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, et Rachel paraissait contente de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quinn lançait un regard noir vers les deux tourtereaux et en voulait tellement à Finn. Ne remarquait-il pas qu'elle souffrait lorsqu'elle voyait cette naine lui rôder autour ? Elle risquait de le perdre à tout moment, et si un jour, Rachel et Finn s'embrasseraient, Quinn était sûr qu'il ne la lâcherai plus. Les auditions commencèrent lorsque Rachel dit dans son micro :

- Nous sommes prêts ! On commence les auditions, c'est le tour d'Anthony Becher.

- Bonjour, je suis Anthony Becher et je vais vous chanter Starships de Nicki Minaj, dit un garçon avec de grandes oreilles et de longs cheveux roux.

- On t'écoute, lui répondit Finn.

Anthony commença à chanter le premier couplet, puis le refrain, puis termina la chanson avec une note aiguë. Tout le monde était figé, le numéro était totalement raté. Finn ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de trouver les bons mots, mais ce Anthony fut plus rapide :

- Pas la peine de dire que je suis accepté, vous m'enverrez par SMS les horaires des répétitions.

Finn rouvrit le bouche pour parler mais Rachel lui dit : "Laisse-moi faire." puis se tourna vers ce Anthony et lui dit en liant ses deux mains avec un faux sourire mais qui veut bien dire "fiche-le camp d'ici si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillie et je suis très bien capable de le faire je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée" (et oui, même son regard était bavard, pourquoi ne pas l'assumer ?) :

- Cher Anthony... On te rappellera.

Anthony hocha la tête puis quitta l'auditorium. Vint le tour d'une prénommée Angela Bunter qui commença à lâcher des airs d'opéra aigus à en briser des vitres.

- T'as un handicap ou quoi ?! lança Santana avec un de ses regards les plus méprisants.

Angela regarda une dernière fois la chorale puis quitta la scène en courant, ses sanglots retentissants de loin. Tout les New Directions regardèrent Santana avec un regard de reproche.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas ma faute si ses cordes vocales sont créées à l'envers, j'y peux rien, on cherche des chanteurs, pas des squatteurs, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Puis cinq autres concurrents se présentèrent, tous horribles les uns que les autres.

- J-Je crois que c'est dé-dé-désespéré... dit Tina tristement.

- Non, il reste 4 autres personnes, il faut voir de quoi elles sont capables ! Sam Evans !

Sam entra sur l'auditorium, il avait le trac. Il avait sa guitare dans la main et quand il vit Mercedes, il lui cligna de l'œil. Mercedes gloussa et murmura à Rachel et Kurt que c'était celui pour lequel elle avait craqué hier.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam Evans, je suis en première année. Je suis bisexuel et je l'assume complètement, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas des préjugés, je sais jouer de la guitare et j'écris des chansons. Je vais auditionner avec Human Nature.

- C'est génial Sam, on t'écoute, lui dit Finn avec un sourire.

L'audition était parfaite. Bien qu'une idée de mettre quelques boules de billard dans cette grosse bouche de mérou trottait dans l'esprit de Santana, elle aussi était très impressionnée, autant que les autres, par sa performance. Mercedes se leva et applaudit très fort en souriant largement et les autres l'imitèrent. Finn se pencha vers Rachel et lui dit tout en regardant Sam, toujours sur scène.

- J'aime ce gars !

- Oui, j'aime son assurance. Il maîtrise bien sa respiration, il paraît intelligent, un membre qu'on ne devrait pas refuser. Enfin quelqu'un de compétant... murmura Rachel à l'adresse de Finn avec un ton de professionnelle.

Puis Rachel dit à Sam : "Sam, tu nous as scotchés. On accrochera la liste officielle des membres de la chorale cet après-midi."

Sam quitta l'auditorium en souriant. C'était au tour de Noah Puckerman et il apparut sur scène avec l'asiatique qui avait déjà aidé Rachel en se débarrassant galamment de Jacob Ben Israël.

- Je suis Noah Puckerman, mais appelez-moi Puck sinon je réponds pas. Et pour vos infos, je suis juif. Je crois pas que je vais dire ça mais j'auditionne pour le Glee Club, apparemment c'est cool.

- Ok Puck, mon pote, on t'écoute.

- Mike Chang va m'aider, il va auditionner en même temps que moi mais en dansant.

Puis Puck commença à chanter. Son style bad boy et rockeur impressionnait tout le monde, et Mike avait un don hypnotisant en danse et Tina n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec des yeux admirateurs. Rachel regardait Puck d'une manière qui inquiétait légèrement Finn.

- Merci beaucoup les gars vous étiez géniaux, répondit Rachel en applaudissant très fort. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'un seul, dit-elle à l'adresse des autres membres.

- Enfin ! Fini le massacre ! répondit Santana.

Un gars avec des cheveux super bizarres entra sur scène avec une guitare lui aussi, il portait des sandales et avait un tatouage sur le haut de la poitrine. Quinn prêta un peu plus d'attention à ce gars que les autres.

- Salut. Je suis Joe Hart, je suis en première année. Je prenais des cours de correspondance chez moi mais quand j'ai découvert que ma mère était ma meilleure amie et que le seul endroit où je me rendais tous les jours était l'église, j'ai décidé de passer mes quatre années avec des gens comme moi. Je joue de la guitare, dit-il doucement en montrant sa guitare.

- On a remarqué, répondit Santana en regardant ses ongles.

- C'est quoi ce tatouage ? demande Mercedes un peu intriguée.

- Ah, c'est une verset de la bible, lui répondit le jeune homme. Bon, je vais commencer, mais je veux chanter les pieds nus, je me sens plus à l'aise sans mes sandales.

- Ouah, t'es l'incarnation de Jésus, admira Quinn d'un ton admirateur qui flippait un peu Finn devant elle.

Puis, le très croyant garçon commença à chanter une chanson religieuse. Il avait une voix fantastique et pendant toute la chanson, Quinn le regardait en souriant. Il était épatant, sérieusement. Les auditions terminées, Joe quitta l'auditorium après un tonnerre d'applaudissements puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant et après quelques remarques et des insultes de la part de Santana sur le fait qu'elle avait perdu son temps et que Rachel devrait la nommer co-capitaine au lieu de l'obliger à regarder une bande de fainéants auditionner pour un club comme celui-là, le choix était clair. Rachel se dirigea avec Santana et Brittany vers l'imprimante réservée exclusivement aux Cheerleaders et imprima une feuille où tous les noms des membres des New Directions étaient écrits entre deux étoiles. Après que Santana eut râlé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun gros mot sur la liste, elles se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage et tout le monde suivirent leurs pas gracieux. Puis Rachel mit la liste des membres :

_"NEW DIRECTIONS_

_Glee Club dirigé par Will Schuester_

_Rachel Berry_

_Finn Hudson_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Blaine Anderson_

_Santana Lopez_

_Brittany Pierce_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_ (Tina avait finalement accepté de dévoiler son vrai nom de famille)

_Artie Abrams_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Sam Evans_ (Mercedes frissonna de plaisir en lisant ce nom lorsqu'elle lut cette feuille avec fierté.)

_Noah Puckerman_

_Mike Chang_

_Joe Hart"_

Quand les trois cheerleaders partirent, Rachel crut entendre des sanglots et un cri de rage derrière elle, mais dès demain, les affaires du Glee Club vont officiellement commencer.

* * *

Oui, OK, pas vraiment quelque chose de super fort mais tout devrait vraiment commencer quand le Glee Club commencera et qu'il y aura le bal de rentrée...

Des reviews s'il vous plaît :3


End file.
